This Feeling
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: In the Digiworld...Matt's thoughts of Mimi bring a funny feeling to him. What is this feeling? He is so confused...poor Yama-chan! MIMATO 4-EVA...


Ok listen up people! I take pride in my writing and I like this one quite a bit! Ok now for the painful part. Deep breath I...don´t own...I don´t own Digi...Digi...DIGIMON! OK UGH! Crying I wish I did! Oh you don´t know how much I do! Crying louderseven hours later Ok I´m fine now. This is one of many Mimato fics that I write. I love romance! I´m a hopeless romantic. Slaps head I´m hopeless...~_~ we´ll I love Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Koshirou and Yolei WHAT THE HELL IS THE NAME FOR THOSE TWO No flames please! I hate them! I don´t think you should flame someone for there opinions! It is WRONG! I never flame and NEVER would! If you don´t agree with my favorite couples...then DON´T READ MY FICS! Smile Thanks! Ok now...on with the writing! Oh and this is Matt´s point of view!  
  
The trees above our heads danced to a silent song made by the cool winds. Protecting us from the dawning sun, the leaves sheltered us like a baby needing security. We were walking to what seemed to be an endless journey to home. None of us knew where we were heading in this world of mystery, but all we know is that we´re not alone. I had my hands in my pocket, like always, doing nothing but thinking. Thinking was all I seemed to do. Being lost in my own world, away from the others. It protected me from the harms of the world, no matter which one I may have been in at the time. In this case, I was in the Digital World, a strange place by my definition. Even though, I did feel happier here than any other place that I have been before. Here, I had a purpose and friends. Friends...that´s a word I was unsure of. I never really showed my caring side to the others except my brother T.K and my new companion Gabumon. But deep down inside, I did care a lot about the others...maybe even some more than others.  
  
We traveled a few more miles before stopping for a night break. I took my place by a tree like always. I always seemed to be separate from the other children. They all seemed to be quite content with my lone wolf attitude. I sat by myself, with the exception of Gabumon, making no movement. I sat still with my eyes closed. Thinking...even though I could be satisfied with just my thoughts, I do grow bored. I sighed deeply and forced myself to let my cold ice azure eyes to wander the camp. As usual, Tai and Sora were talking and starting a campfire for the night. Tai was our so-called leader. Even though I hated to admit it, I was jealous. We always gotten into fights, but without him...I don´t know if we would have gotten this far. Sora, now that´s a girl a totally look up to. She was like a mother I never had...a mother I never had...strange...I prefer her to my own mother. My eyes turned away from the two and looked at a boy on a computer. Izzy, we´ll what can I say. Some people in the world are born with brainpower and this boy was full of it! He seemed to always be on his laptop...ALWAYS! But of course, like Tai, without him...all of us would be lost or even dead. Next to our computer expert was good old reliable Joe fighting with his digimon companion Gomomon. Just like his title states, he is reliable. Joe always made sure we didn´t do anything to stupid, which I know we would have if he weren´t here. My thoughts were interrupted by high-spirited laughter. My eyes found themselves looking straight across the camp in front of me. My little brother and Kari were running through the trees screaming with delight. I began to envy them. No worry in the world could shatter their innocence. I slowly placed my head on my knees and wrapped my arms securely around my legs. They seemed so happy, unlike me. I watched them and soon took time to notice that they weren´t running from each other, but they were running from someone else. I pondered as to whom could be the one making the two younger digidestined so carefree. I narrowed my eyes, and as if my thoughts were answered, a girl in pink rushed out from the bushes. Mimi...um...I don´t really know what to think of her. Just like T.K and Kari, she was filled with just as much childish innocence. I watched as she chased the two younger children happily. She ran as fast as she could through the trees trying to catch the youngsters. Her fingers squirmed in a tickling motion as she giggled in delight. Mimi was always the one to make people happy. I admit, deep down inside, she made me happy. I continued to watch and let out a small laugh when I saw the pink crazed girl slip on some tall slick grass. I let out a sigh as I waited for her to cry over grass stains. Mimi brought her face to her knees, and I saw her shoulders move up and down in a sobbing motion. Geez...that´s how she always was. Even though she changed from her spoiled conceited ditzy attitude to a kind sincere friend...some things never changed. She always complained over the little things. T.K and Kari walked slowly up to Mimi. I could hear my brother faintly ask her if she was all right. My eyes widened with shock as I saw Mimi turn her head to the side with a sly grin on her lovely face. Her eyes were dry! She was FAKING the whole scene! I guess some people do change. Mimi grabbed my brother to the ground and tickled him mercilessly. Kari started to run away from fright but soon came back to rescue T.K.  
  
"Mimi...pl...ease...sto...ppp!" T.K was laughing uncontrollably. Kari clung to Mimi laughing with amusement.  
  
"Say it T.K!" Mimi continued her torture on the little boy.  
  
"I´ll save you T.K!" Kari tried with all her might to pull T.K from Mimi. "Just say it T.K, and she´ll let you go!" Kari continued to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Mimi stopped tickling T.K´s stomach to give him time to speak. He was breathing in air quickly while moments of silence passed. "We´ll T.K...are you going to say it?" Mimi held on to my little brother´s arms so he couldn´t escape. He stared at her for a second and stuck out his tongue. Kari and Mimi laughed aloud. "We´ll then T.K...prepare to face the tickle princess again!" She continued to wiggle her fingers on his stomach.  
  
The laughter continued for a short time. I even found myself laughing at their playfulness. But to my surprise, it wasn´t only me. I turned to see Izzy and Joe amused with laughter. All seemed to be going fine until I saw, our leader, Tai stomping over to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi! This is no time to be playing! Quit acting childish!" His hands were in fists. Tai´s face was filled with anger and annoyance.  
  
I watched as Mimi released my brother and stood up. She faced the ground and slowly nodded her head in agreement. Mimi walked toward Palamon, her digimon, and sat down. Then curled her knees to her face and remained silent. No tears, no complaining, nothing but a sad face. I felt my eyes feeling sorry for her. All she was doing was bringing a little joy into the atmosphere. I lost it. I don´t know what came over me. My anger took control of my body. I was boiling over. But, somewhere in my mind...I kept asking the question: why? Was it because of my brother? Was it because she was making him happy, and Tai ruined the moment? No...I found myself not believing that for a minute. I forcefully stood up with my fists clenched to my side. I never suspected me to care so much if Mimi was unhappy. Before I knew it, I felt my body move toward Tai. "Leave her alone Tai!" Did I say that! "She was only having a little fun!" I did it again! I kept mentioning her...and not my brother or even Kari. I could have said...leave `them´ alone or `they´ were only having a little fun...but I didn´t. Strange. I watched as Tai glared at me with his brown eyes telling me to go away, but I didn´t move from my spot in front of him. "Tai...why are you so mad about Mimi playing!" I noticed Mimi staring at me with confused yet shocked eyes. I don´t blame her. I was pretty shocked at myself. I stood up for her many times but not like this.  
  
"Go away Matt! She is causing so much noise! What if evil digimon come? Why are you standing up for her anyways?" I watched as Tai took a fighting stance. That was always how he was. That´s why we always ended in a fight. That brings me back to my thoughts before. Friends...yep...it was definitely a strange word. I considered Tai a friend yet an adversary. Me of all people had to end up with the Crest of Friendship.  
  
"Tai! I don´t care about evil digimon! Why can´t you stop bossing people around...including Mimi! She was just trying to cheer people up!" Aw man! Why am I doing this? I should have just stayed at my tree with Gabumon. But, this feeling inside of me told me to stand up for her. I hate these feelings. I´m so confused, but before I knew it, Tai and me were wrestling on the ground. I heard Sora, Izzy, and Joe telling us to stop. Tai grabbed my collar and threw a punch into my face. My rage reached its peak and I threw a hit just as strong.  
  
"Stop it you two...this is no time to be fighting." I noticed Sora grab Tai at the waist, and Kari tugged on his shirt. Joe and Izzy were struggling to get me off of our so-called leader. They managed to pull us apart, but we both struggled loose from their grasps and were at it again. I don´t know how long the fight could have gone, but it was brought to a quick halt at a certain scream.  
  
"THAT´S ENOUGH!" Everyone looked up, with Tai and me still grabbing each other by the collars, and stared to where the yell came from. There she was, Mimi. I could see tears in her eyes. "That´s enough! I´ve had it! The people we should feel safe with are each other. Look! You two should be ashamed! You´re supposed to be friends..." Mimi held her head down and sobbed. "I hate all this fighting with digimon. What makes you think I will permit fighting with friends! We are supposed to...to protect each other not fight one another!" Everyone stared upon her in bewilderment. I noticed at the corner of my eye that Joe´s glasses nearly fell off. Izzy and Sora let us go, and Tai and I released each other in the process. Was that Mimi? Did Mimi just say that? Before I knew what happened next, she ran into the woods. I knew where she was heading. I remember seeing a lake before we chose this clearing for camp, and I knew that that was where I would find her. I pushed Tai off me and ran after her. "MIMI!"  
  
~~~I kept wondering what I should do when I see her. I don´t even know how I gotten into this mess. Why? Why do I care so much! It´s so confusing. I just want to go sit down and become lost in my world of thoughts again. But even if I did, I know that I would only think about Mimi. WHY! I punched a tree. Why do I care are so much? I felt light headed and a tingling sensation rose into my stomach. God! I hate this feeling, and yet I noticed myself enjoying it all the same! Mimi...a girl...a happy, caring, funny, sincere, sensitive, pretty...wait! Did I just think pretty? Ugh! Pull yourself together Matt! This isn´t like you! I continued my walk towards the lake. I kept my head down and wiped all the occurring thoughts from my head. But, no matter how hard I tried...they keep coming back. My confusion rose, but I was also very curious. Why do I think these thoughts? I don´t want to...I hate them...or do I. Somewhere in my heart, I find myself yearning them. I let out a sigh and soon arrived at my destination. I looked upon the lake in complete awe. Large trees, that resembled willows, leaned into the lake, kissing it with the tips of their droopy branches. The moon over the horizon shined down causing the lake to seem like it was a mirror made of light. The grass was tall with multiple flowers blossoming everywhere, and small insects that looked like butterflies danced together all around. In some people´s eyes, they would have described the scene as beautiful, but me...I see it as to lovely for words. I snapped out of my trance and searched the area for Mimi. I spotted her not to far from the left side of the lake. She sat in a patch of flowers with a frown on her face. I took a deep breath and made my way towards her.  
When I reached her, I stood about a foot away. She had her hat off and her hair flowed onto her back. From where I stood, she faced the moonlight and looked more like an angel than an ordinary girl. I tried to take a step, but my heart began to beat fast. Was I nervous? Nervous of what! This was only Mimi...only Mimi...Mimi...her name sounded so perfect. Ugh! There I go again. Me and my stupid THOUGHTS! I tried to walk toward her again, but stopped for I could hear her humming. She was humming...humming my song...my song that I always played on my harmonica. Her voice sounded ten times better than my favorite keepsake at the moment. Before I knew it, I was sitting down beside her. I watched as she turned in shock. I felt a little nervous but soon settled down when I saw her smile at me. Wow...her smile was great. She turned away from me and stared at the sky.  
  
"Matt." Her voice sounded so sweet. Almost like she was singing. I stared upon her and smiled. I´ll admit it now...she is lovely. She faced the stars, and I just sat there like an idiot watching each star reflect magically in her eyes. Breathtaking. "Matt...when you play your song...what do you feel?"  
  
What kind of question was that! Well to tell the truth...a really good one. What do I feel? Um...lets see. No one ever asked me that before. I opened my mouth but realized nothing came out. I wanted to say that I felt lonely, sad, unsure, and scared...but somehow that was not the answer I wanted to give. I watched as Mimi turned to me. I felt a little embarrassed and turned away from her, frowning.  
  
"Matt...when I sing that song...I feel sad...scared, confused, and even...lonely." She stared down upon the flowers picking one into her small hands. "I know that... that is what you feel."  
  
Oh my God! She was right! Now I´m really confused. How can she know me so well? Am I that easy to read? I guess I am but... Mimi? Why does she feel everything that I feel? Does she even feel the same as me when I think about her? Does she get that ill tingle in her stomach that feels strange yet good? Does her heart beat as fast as mine when we´re near each other? What is it about her that makes me so...so...ugh! What is this feeling!  
  
"Matt are you alright?" Mimi put her hand upon my shoulder. I looked up at her and realized that I was grasping my head in confusion.   
  
I turned away from her coldly. "Nothing," I said flatly. Geez...why did I sound so cold? She will probably be mad at me, but to my surprise she hugged me! She´s hugging me! Why!  
  
"Thanks Matt," she had her head on my shoulder. Thanks? Thanks for what?  
  
I turned to her with my eyes wide. "For what?" Oh man! I sounded like an idiot! Oh gosh! I know I´m blushing!  
  
"For standing up for me. I felt so bad when I saw you fight." She pulled herself closer to me. Now what! What am I supposed to do? I feel so hot. Wait...am I sweating? God not now...why? Oh no...the tingle is back! I didn´t know what I did next, but I found my arm around her small shoulders. My arm went up and down as she breathed each breath. My heart...it felt like it was speeding up. What do I say?  
  
"Mimi...I´m s-s-sorry...sorry for fighting...I didn´t k...know it upset you...so much." Did I stutter? It sounded like it.  
  
"It´s alright Matt," she removed herself from me and stood up. I sensed myself frowning. For some reason, I didn´t want to let go of her.  
  
She stared down at me and smiled that wonderful smile. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. Man, now I´m really confused...what did she want? I knew I had a confused look on my face also, but I let her drag me to wherever she wanted. She held my hand and dragged me along the bank of the lake. She made a sharp turn and stopped in front of some tall thick shrubs. Now what? I didn´t ask any questions but just stood there confused more than ever. Mimi turned around and smiled. She pulled me forward and pushed us through the thick shrubs.   
  
~~~I pushed my way through and stumbled when we reached the other side. I stood up and was a little mad. I scratched myself on branches a few times, but when I looked forward I was in complete awe. Before me stood a large waterfall that fed into a small pool at the bottom. It had a small light rainbow above it. Small moonbeams could be seen trying to shine their way threw the trees causing the water to glow in a few places. Wow...another spot to great for words. I was pulled from my wonder when I saw Mimi run and dive into the water causing a small splash. What! How can she jump in with her clothes on? I looked around and saw that she had taken off her dress! Oh God NO! Please oh please don´t let her be naked. I saw Mimi pop her head above the water...good! She had an undershirt on! I just stood like an idiot...like always. I watched as she scooped up water into her hands and splashed me with it. Ha! Now she was going to get it. I took of my clothes, until I was in my boxer shorts, and made my way into the water.  
  
I swam towards Mimi who seemed to be swimming away from me. She was a good swimmer for a person who hated the outdoors. I followed in pursuit. She dived under, and I smiled. All I had to do was watch her from above and stay on top of her. So when she came up for air I would grab her. Just as I suspected, she popped her head up and breathed in some air. I grabbed her from behind and wouldn´t let go. She giggled in excitement. I also started laughing. I turned her around and stared into her magnificent eyes. Wow...her eyes were like magnets to mine. I smiled. She always made me smile. She tried to pull away from me playfully, but I wouldn´t let her go. I let her go at the flower patch and felt unhappy. So now...I was NOT going to let her go that easily. I knew she was getting lost in my eyes like I was with hers. What now? Hold on...the weird feeling I was getting...it´s starting to feel...feel warm. "Mimi?" I was breathing heavily. "What did you want T.K to tell you while you were tickling him?"  
  
Mimi giggled a bit. "Oh Matt...it was nothing much. I just wanted him to say that I was the prettiest girl in the world. It´s a little immature I know but..."  
  
I cut her off. "Mimi you´re the prettiest girl in the world." Did I say that out load! Talk about corny! Oh no Matt...get ready for the slap of your life. I watched Mimi move closer to me. What is she doing? She leaned her face in and like magic...we were kissing! Oh God! What now! What do I do? As if my instincts took over...I kissed her back. I had my eyes closed and felt happy. Her skin was pushed up against mine. She had on hand around my neck while the other ran through my hair. I had my arms around her waist and held her as close to me as possible. My heart was racing, and I knew hers was too. I slowly swam to the waters edge with me still kissing her passionately. I placed her on the ground while I was on top of her. We rolled around in each other´s arms. She let me slide my tongue into her mouth making me yearn for more. I wanted this to last forever. This feeling...I now knew what it was. This feeling from the beginning...staring upon her, standing up for her, and caring about HER...was love. I loved Mimi Tachikawa. I loved her hair, smile, laughter, eyes, face, hands, body, soul, and heart. She was what made me happy...her and nothing else. Who knew that an eleven-year-old boy like myself would ever fall in love? Me, Yamato Ishida the cold rebel with Mimi, the high and mighty pink princess. All my worries began to wash away. The passion broke when we stopped for air. She was half naked, only wearing an over shirt and underwear and with me in my boxers. We embraced each other happily.  
  
"Matt...have you ever had that small tingling sensation in your stomach, and your heart begins beating one hundred miles per hour?" I looked at Mimi in my arms and laughed a bit. If she only knew! That was all I felt when I was around her. She looked at me with her confused eyes.  
  
"Mimi...of course. That was all I felt when I was around you." She placed her head on my chest.  
  
"Matt..." I watched her as she closed her eyes. "What do you think that feeling is?"  
  
"Love Mimi...I think its called love." I shut my eyes.  
  
"Oh...then Matt...I love you..." Her voice drifted off not fully falling asleep. I knew that she stayed awake until she heard my answer.  
  
"I love you too Mimi." She sighed happily, and we fell asleep in each other´s arms.  
  
Did you enjoy? Remember! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thank you! Oh I love writing fics. If you like my writing...I would be glad to write you a fic on ANY couple! ANY! I don´t care if it is one I don´t agree with! Just e-mail me at DigitalAnimeFox@aol.com! I´ll have my other story up soon...its called "Promises" and it contains Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and Koshirou and Yolei WHAT THE HELL IS THE NAME OF THAT COUPLE you´ll love it! If you can´t find it...tell me and I´ll e-mail it to you! Trust me! My friends love it and you will too! Oh God! Am I being conceited! Sorry...Bye  
  
  



End file.
